Zico
Perfil thumb|296px *'Nombre Artístico:' 지코 Zico *'Nombre Real:' 우지호 (Woo Ji Ho) *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Rapero, Bailarín, Modelo, Compositor, Productor y MC *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Lugar de Nacimiento: Mapo, Sudogwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''182cm *'Peso: 65kg *'Tipo de Sangre: '''O *'Signo Zodiacal: Virgo *'Signo Zodiacal Chino: '''Mono *'Agencia: Seven Seasons Carrera '''Pre-debut 'Primeros años' Zico nació en Mapo, Seúl, el 14 de Septiembre de 1992. Zico asistió a la Escuela Secundaria de Música de Seúl para graduarse en la licenciatura de "Interpretación Vocal". En la letra de su canción "Release", mencionó que pasó un año estudiando en el extranjero, en Canadá y en China, además de tres años en Japón. Su hermano Taewoon se unió a la industria del entretenimiento de Corea en 2010, en el grupo masculino "SPEED ". 'Inicios de su carrera como rapero underground' Zico empezó su carrera promocionándose de forma underground. En sus primeros años de adolescencia utilizó como nombre artístico "Nacseo" (palabra coreana que significa garabato) y fue parte de un grupo de hip-hop llamado "Daenamhyup", al que también pertenecían Rap Monster, Kidoh y Supreme Boi. Promocionó como Nacseo en la escena hip hop underground japonesa junto a los equipos "Dope Squad" y "Undisputed". Zico ha confirmado que audicionó para SM Entertainment en su adolescencia. Zico debutó oficialmente en un dúo con Park Kyung llamado "The Harmonics" en Corea, en 2009 con el single digital "The Letter". Ese mismo año se unió a Stardom Entertainment. Zico realizó un rap para la canción "Marshmallow" de la cantante IU. También participó en “Expectations for K-Hip Hop” de Cho PD y en “Outsiders” de Jung Seul Gi. En 2010 Zico lanzó su primer mixtape, "Zico on the Block." El mixtape fue bien recibido por la escena del hiphop coreano. '2011' 'Block-B' Zico debutó como el líder de Block-B el 15 de abril de 2011, con su primer sencillo promocional "Freeze". Zico había producido su mini-álbum debut "Welcome to the Block." El Ministerio de Igualdad de Género y Familia y el canal de difusión pública KBS de Corea prohibió las canciones "LOL" y "Did You or Did You Not" de los menores. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de la prohibición, Zico dijo: "No es que no tengamos en cuenta los reglamentos cuando estamos produciendo las canciones, pero yo a menudo pienso que nuestra libertad de expresión está siendo interrumpida. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que como productor que hace canciones para el público, fue un error mío no haber prestado más atención a los reglamentos ". —Zico, Welcome to the Block Showcase Q&A Zico colaboró en el mini-álbum debut de HyunA "Bubble Pop!" en la canción "Just Follow". Él promocionó con ella en programas de música coreana de julio a agosto. Zico asistió a los MTV EMAs en Irlanda. El 27 de noviembre, Zico comenzó a presentar el programa de radio interactivo SBS-MTV "Studio C!" con el dúo de rap Mighty Mouth. Zico hizo una aparición en el concierto "This is my year" de Swings, interpretando "I'm Still Fly" y "Cocks." '2012' Zico hizo una aparición en la canción "Stay In Shanghai" del grupo femenino Wink, el 19 de Febrero en Inkigayo. Zico actuó en el festival de hip hop "All Force One" el 21 de Julio con los artistas Dok2 y Beenzino. El 24 de Octubre, Zico fue escogido para ser el co-anfitrión de "The Show" de SBS-MTV junto a P.O . En los Mnet Asian Music Awards de 2012 participó en una colaboración hip hop llamada "Beats Rocks The World" con artistas como Loco, DoubleK, Davichi y Dynamic Duo. En Octubre Zico publicó un mixtape de producción propia llamado "Zico on the Block 1.5" compuesto de siete canciones. Hizo un cameo en el MV "Officially Missing You Too" de Soyou (Sistar ) y Geeks . En Diciembre se aunció que Zico estaba ayudando a producir el tercer mini-álbum de D-Unit. En 2012 Zico entro también en el Instituto Dong-Ah de Medios de Comunicación y Artes como un estudiante de primer año en la licenciatura de interpretación. '2013' Zico actuó en el concierto Phantom el 17 de Mayo y en el ONE Hiphop Festival el 7 de Septiembre. En Agosto, Zico y Jay Park fueron acusados de estar en el hip hop únicamente por el dinero. Después, el rapero Aphelia, creo una canción-insulto llamada "Zicontrol" hablando de la frustración que sentía respecto de la popularidad garantizada de Zico como un idol contra la dificultad de ser un artista hip hop solo. Dead'P, en la canción "Rap Game Control", también habló sobre la frustración de idols denominándose a sí mismos hip hop y de la integración de la cultura dominante del K-Pop en la escena Hip Hop underground. El 18 de Octubre, Zico, junto con su compañero P.O, participaron en la 2014 Spring/Summer Seoul Fashion Week. Ambos desfilaron por la pasarela mostrando la marca "Dominic's Way" del diseñador Song Hye-Myung. Zico apareció en la revista IZE en la edición de Noviembre. El 17 de Noviembre tweeteó sobre la intrusión de fans sasaeng en su vida, quienes lo habían forzado a cambiar continuamente de número de móvil para evitar la comunicación con ellos. Zico actuó en SBS Gayo Daejeon 2013 como parte de una actuación de hip hop junto a Tiger JK , Yoon Mirae y Bizzy, incluyendo también a Bang Yongguk (B.A.P) y Eun Jiwon. '2014' A finales de Mayo, tras el desastre del ferry de Sewol, Zico asistió al funeral de una fan, quien había muerto en el accidente, y le dedicó un rap en el concierto "2014 Blockbuster". En Junio, Hyomin (T-ara ), publicó su mini-álbum "Make Up" cuyas letras fueron un supuesto plagio de algunas de las canciones de los mixtapes de Zico. Ella negó las acusaciones, alegando que eran un homenaje y que tenía el permiso de Zico para utilizarlas. Ella no lo acreditó como compositor de su mini-álbum. Zico apareció con Crush en el MBC FM4U de la Dreaming Radio de Tablo el 9 de Julio. Él mencionó que Gaeko lo había invitado a aparecer en su canción "Feel so good", pero debido a que Zico se encontraba en medio de una disputa legal contra Stardom Entertainment, tuvo que declinar. El 14 de Julio Zico fue confirmado como nuevo MC de Show! Music Core, un programa de música de MBC. Zico es un miembro del elenco de Fashion King Korea Season 2, que comenzó a emitirse en Julio. Zico era cabeza de cartel en el concierto "2014 Freestyle Day" celebrado el 2 de Agosto en Uniqlo Ax. Él además paticipó en una actuación especial con Dynamic Duo para el M! Countdown "10th Anniversary Special", interpretando la canción "Friday Night". Él produjo música para el S/S Show de Go Tae Yong en la New York Fashion Week el 9 de Septiembre, y colaborará con él para la Seoul Fashion Week. Zico fue cabeza de cartel junto a Dok2, The Quiett y Simon D en el "Hiphop Festa" el 4 de Octubre. Él además, actuó en el "Hiphopplaya Show Weekend", en el Itaewon Blue Square, el 31 de Octubre. Zico fue el MC en el 2014 Asia Song Festival junto a Leeteuk (Super Junior ) yMin AhMinah (Girl's Day). El 7 de octubre, Zico publicó un single "debut" llamado "Tough Kookie " con Don Mills. Fue criticado por llevar una chaqueta adornada con la bandera de los Estados Confederados de América en el MV del single y por el uso de calumnias homofóbicas en la letra de la canción. El sello discográfico de Zico habló oficialmente sobre el tema diciendo que la implicación homofóbica del término había sido involuntaria y que Zico no tenía ningún prejuicio hacia las minorías sexuales. La canción de inmediato llegó a la cima de muchas de las listas de música en tiempo real de Corea. 2015 El 13 de febrero, el día del lanzamiento de la canción, "Well Done" Zico llegó al #1 en varias listas de música, incluyendo Melon, Olleh Music y Genie. El single destronó a "Just" de Zion.T y Crush que ocupaba el número uno en muchas de las listas,consigue un "All-Kill" en las listas de música coreana. Programas de TV *'2015:' Show Me The Money 4 (Como juez) *'2015:' Unpretty Rapstar * 2014: 5 Minutes Before Chaos * 2014: Show! Music Core - (Como MC) *'2012:' MTV "The Show" - (Como MC junto a P.O) *'2011:' SBS/MTV "Studio C" - (MC junto a Sang Chu y Shorry J de Mighty Mouth) Programas de Radio *'2012:' Younha's Starry Night Radio - (Junto a Jae Hyo y Kyung) *'2013:' FM Date. Discografía Single Experiencia Compuso y rapeó en: *El single digital Harmanix "Letter" *"Hope for Korea Hip Hop" en la pista de Cho PD "Victory" *"Origin of Species" & "Map Music" (Pista de Cho PD vs. Verbal Jint "2 The Hard Way") * "It's All Act" del single digital de Jung Seul Ki "Same Spot in the End" *El single digital de Jung Seul Ki "Acquaintance" *"Hero Music" de Bizniz "Ego" *Faddy Robot "Foundation Vol. 1" *"It's Not Over" de Miss. $ en el mini álbum "Miss Independent" Rapeó: *"Expectations Of K-HipHop" junto a Cho PD y Park Kyung "Blockbuster" *"And The Winner Is" junto a Outsider *"Finale" de Scotch VIP junto a Park Kyung Participó en: *"Marshmallow" de IU, en la parte del rap *El concierto M.net de Aura *"Talk To My Face" de D-UNIT, en la parte del rap Produjo: *El single "Luv Me" de D-UNIT *El single "Stay Alive" de D-UNIT *El álbum 'Affirmative Chapter 1' de D-UNIT *Hizo el primer volumen del Mixtape'' "Zico on the Block" *Participó en la producción del primer single de Block B "''Do u wanna B?" *Escribió y compuso la canción "Headbanging" de OFFROAD *Tiene en total 8 Mixtapes creados por él mismo *El tercer mini-álbum de Block B "Very Good" el cual tuvo mucho éxito. *La canción principal de la sub-unit BASTARZ en colaboracion con P.O Colaboraciones * "Can't Stop"-CNBlue feat. Zico * "그 XX(That XX)"-Olltii feat. Zico * "Beautiful" - Park Bo Ram feat. Zico *"Red Lipstick" - Hyorin feat. Zico *"Just Follow" - Hyuna feat. Zico *"Mic ceremony" - 11evn feat. Zico *"Hot MC" - Jkyun feat. Zico *"Acquaintance" - Jung Seul Gi feat. Zico *"Pride" - FAME-J feat. Zico, Okasian, New Champ, San.E & 조현아 *"OASIS" - PIA feat. Zico Golden Time (OST pt.9) *"Talk To My Face" - D-UNIT feat. Zico *"Feel So Young" - Ugly Duck feat. Crush, Zico *It's Not Over - Miss $ feat. Zico, Kyung y U-Kwon *What Do I Do - Mino feat. Zico *Finale 2010 - Scotch VIP feat. Jay Moom, Mino, Yammo, VEE X KILLA, Zico, Kyung, Han Hae, Qwala. * Life goes On - Han hae feat. Zico * 원숭이띠 미혼남 - Verbal Jint feat. Zico * Map Music - CHO PD & Verbal Jint feat. Zico * Origin of Species - CHO PD & Verbal Jint feat. Swings, Zico y Kyung * Give & Take - JJK feat. Zico * Take it Off - Han Hae feat. Zico Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Block B *'Educación:' **Asistio al Music High School Seúl **Graduado con honores de la universidad Dong Ah Institute of Media and Arts *'Nombres artísticos anteriores: '''Nacseo (graffiti o garabato) y Raga Map *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor (Taewoon ex miebro de SPEED, ahora como solista) * '''Religión:' Cristiano católico *'Hobbies:' Comprar, leer y ver comedias americanas *'Especialidades:' Rap freestyle, componer, usar líneas melódicas *'Tipo ideal:' Le gustan las chicas con caderas y piernas grandes, dijo: "Lo que más odio es cuando una chica usa pantalones ajustados y queda ese espacio entre sus piernas, me gustan los muslos que llenan ese espacio". Divertidas y con sentido del humor, que no sean mantenidas y que no dependan de un hombre, tampoco le gustan las chicas que actúan lindo y hagan puchero. *'Significado del nombre:' el nombre Jiho (지호) es John en coreano, se llama así por el apóstol Juan. *Fue trainee de la SM Entertainment. Se rumoreó que iba a pertenecer a SHINee pero él mismo lo desmintió en el programa 'Let Me Show' *En una entrevista se le pregunto a los miembros de Block_B con que artista femenina desearia hacer un dueto a lo que Zico contesto que le gustaría hacer un dueto con Minzy de 2NE1 *Zico tiene una gran colección de Hello Kitty. Es un gran fan de ella. *Estudió en Canadá cuando era pequeño, pero volvió a Corea porque echaba de menos a su madre. Luego estudió en China y después en Japón, donde vivió en Shinjuku durante tres años y medio junto a su padre y su hermano. *En Japón le llamaban "Jiko" y "Zi" en coreano se pronuncia "Ji." En Japón al nombre propio se le añade la partícula "ko" al final del nombre. Por lo que de ahí derivó su nombre artístico "Zico" *El Mixtape "ZICO ON THE BLOCK" fue personalmente escrito, grabado y mezclado por él mismo en sólo dos semanas *Conoce a Park Kyung desde que estaban en primaria *Cuando Zico y Kyung estaban en secundaria, salieron con la misma chica (no al mismo tiempo) *En el 2012 se le diagnosticaron nódulos en la garganta, por lo que no pudo participar activamente en las promociones de "Nanlina" en Japón. Debiendo mantener reposo en su casa *Zico lleva un tatuaje en la clavícula''' que dice "John The Apostle" (Juan, el Apóstol), el cual se puede ver en el vídeo de Very Good , un poco en el de Nillili Mambo y en varios conciertos *También tiene dos tatuajes en su brazo derecho. Uno la cara de la Virgen con una manta y en la manta, la cara de Cristo. En su abdomen lateral tiene un tatuaje de avispas en representación a las BBC y su significado por el día en que Block B ganó el Inkigayo 13/10/2013 *Zico escribió en su twitter que lo de su asma es mentira y que tiene un aliento considerablemente más grande al de una persona normal *Es considerado uno de los mejores raperos de la industria del K-Pop *Sabe dibujar muy bien *Es zurdo *Es el primer ídolo en ser nominado para los "Hip Hop Playa Awards 2011", en la categoria 'Best Featuring' con la canción "Mic Ceremony" *Es parte del grupo '''92 Line, el cual esta conformado por Kyung, C.A.P de Teen Top, Seung Hyun, Min Hwan de FT Island y Lizzy de After School. *Tuvo la oportunidad de participar en "SCOTCH VIP - Finale 2011 (feat. JAY MOON, MINO, YAMMO, VEE X KILLA, 한해, 박경, 콸라, ZICO)." Canción producida por los mismos, en una colaboración con Lime de Hello Venus quien se dedicaba a componer antes de su debut oficial. *Es amigo de Rap Monster, líder de BTS, ya que ambos se conocen hace años desde que eran rappers underground. Producían y rapeaban juntos *Es cercano a Baro de B1A4 *Visitó a Mino de WINNER y le dio consejos para ser un buen líder *Es amigo cercano a Amber de f(x) y Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE. *Cumple el mismo día y mes que Nana, integrante de After School y de Orange Caramel *Narae de SPICA y HwaSa de Mamamoo lo escogieron como su tipo ideal *Es amigo de Jay Park *Zico asistió al funeral de una BBC por el trágico accidente del Ferry Sewol. Los miembros de la familia de la chica sabían que era gran fan de Zico y gracias a un conocido, éste fue capaz de contactar con el mánager de Block B. Zico asistió al funeral de la chica y consoló a la familia. *En el primer concierto de Block B "2014 BLOCKBUSTER", en el solo stage de Zico, éste añadió un verso extra a su canción "I'm Still Fly" dedicado a la fan que murió en el Ferry Sewol *Dijo en We Got Married que se quería casar con la actriz Kim Sa Rang. * Una fan le pregunto a Zico que quería comer y el señaló a Jaehyo. * Fue nominado por Junhyung y Park Kyung para realizar el reto "ALS Ice Bucket Challenge" el cual aceptó. Además nominó a Jay Park , Minho y Lee Yubi. aquí * Tiene un gran parecido con el actor japonés Yamada Yuki. *CAP llamó a Zico para el cuestionario rápido de Sukira "Kiss de Radio" (23/09/2014). *Es amigo cercano de Lee Sung Kyung * Se dice que una vez leyó un fanfiction que hicieron sus fans y él comentó que era muy suave. Dijo que se necesitaba algo más extremo para terminar (hablando sexualmente). * El día del lanzamiento de Well Done fue el mismo día que se graduó de la universidad, por lo cual se puede decir que es como una auto felicitación. * Cantó junto a Jonghyun de SHINee en el Music Bank in Hanoi haciendo él la parte del Rap * Compuso la letra y produjo el reciente exito de BASTARZ (Sub unidad de Block B) "Conduct ZERO" * Admitió que fue él el que hizo el coro de "Conduct ZERO" * Participará como uno de los jueces en el programa "Show me the Money 4" Enlaces *Instagram *Twitter *Perfil (nate) Galería Ziico01.jpg Zico02.jpg Zico03.jpg Zico04.jpg Zico05.jpg Zico06.jpg Zico07.jpg Zico08.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|Zico - Tough Cookie thumb|right|300 px|Zico - Well Done (Feat. Ja Mezz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KPresentador Categoría:Seven Seasons Categoría:KLíder